Falling
by firefly81
Summary: The last thing she expected while finishing her Christmas shopping was to run into Draco Malfoy. But she was glad she did.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to erbkaiser, my fellow Magpie, for looking this over for me.

Written for Finals-Round 2 of the Quidditch League FanFiction Competition. Go Magpies!

* * *

><p>It all started with a fall. Well, an almost fall anyway.<p>

She had been rushing around Diagon Alley in an attempt to finish her Christmas shopping. It was very last minute shopping as she normally had everything finished and wrapped by the time December started. But here she was, just three days before Christmas, and she still had to pick up a few more presents. The last few months had been difficult, at best, and her needing to rush around was just one more thing she could place the blame for on her ex-boyfriend– the bloody bastard. Pushing down her rising anger and despair that surfaced at the mere thought of him, she turned her concentration to finding a gift for Harry.

As she was passing Quality Quidditch Supplies she saw the perfect gift for him in the window. Excited at finally having something go right this holiday season, she hurried to enter the store. That moment... that was the moment her life changed. Her heel caught on a cobblestone and she flung her arms out in an attempt to regain her balance. That attempt was futile, however, and she felt herself falling towards the ground. Before she hit the ground, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and haul her back onto her feet. Grateful that she hadn't succeeded in injuring herself, she began to thank her unknown hero profusely.

"Thank you so much! You certainly saved me from some bruised knees," she said as she turned to face her rescuer. The man standing in front of her was tall, very tall. As she tilted her head up to get a better look at him, she was surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. A very handsome Draco Malfoy.

"Granger. You really should be more careful and watch where you are going."

"Gee, thank you for that very insightful advice. I am not sure how I ever got along in life without knowing that 'I should be more careful'."

"Quite poorly, obviously. And since I can't exactly follow you around waiting to catch you when you fall, you'll just have to take my advice," he said as he winked at her.

Wait, what? Draco Malfoy was winking at her? Maybe she really had fallen and hit her head because she was clearly imagining things. She was so dumbfounded by his flirty nature that she couldn't even come up with a decent retort. Instead, she sputtered out another thank you and, with a completely red face, turned away to head back to her original destination. She had gotten no further than three feet when she heard him calling after her. Spinning back around to face him she eyed him warily. She didn't speak but instead arched an eyebrow, silently telling him to get on with it.

"You look like you could use some time to calm your nerves. How about I buy you a cup of tea? There's a new tea shop that just opened at the other end of the Alley that I've heard serves a great cup."

It was official. Draco Malfoy never caught her before she fell and she was currently on the ground in Diagon Alley with a cracked skull. This was clearly some type of hallucination because Malfoy would _never_ ask _her_ out. Her disbelief must have been clearly written across her face because Malfoy just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm not after anything untoward. You look a bit frazzled and I thought maybe you could use a drink, that's all. If you would rather not, that's fine. Happy Christmas, Granger."

"Wait!" she called after him as he began to walk away. "That sounds... that sounds nice actually."

He smiled at her and she was quite taken aback at how his smile lit up his whole face. She wasn't sure she had ever seen him smile like that before. Taking the arm he offered her, she allowed him to escort her to the cafe. If anything, she hoped getting a drink with Malfoy would be a great distraction from pain in the arse ex-boyfriends and Christmas shopping.

* * *

><p>Her last thought proved to be very true as she burst out laughing at Malfoy's imitation of the Head Auror. The man was a pompous arse and Malfoy certainly had his number. It would be a lie if she denied that she was having a great time. Talking to Malfoy seemed to just come naturally and she realized that she actually enjoyed talking to him. He was certainly a far cry from how he was at Hogwarts, but she figured everyone had to grow up eventually. Well, most people anyway. Her ex apparently hadn't gotten that memo yet.<p>

"What is so fascinating about the table that you must examine it so intently?" he asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I apologize. My thoughts got away from me."

"Well, you wouldn't be Hermione Granger if you weren't thinking," he teased. Laughing, she took a quick glance at her watch and realized they had been sitting there for two hours!

"Oh my! I've had a surprisingly good time, Malfoy, but I really do have to get going. I still need to finish my shopping."

"I'm unsure why you are so surprised. I'll have you know that I am quite charming. As for the shopping, I'll accompany you. Can't risk you falling over again, can we?"

She hesitated, unsure if she should agree. She was about to decline, which he must have been expecting because she was sure she saw a flicker of disappointment cross his face before he schooled his features. Quickly she changed her mind and consented to his company. He rewarded her with another huge smile and she was instantly glad she altered her plans to include him.

The second half of her shopping trip was much more pleasant than the first. She was able to get the remainder of her presents bought and Malfoy even helped her out with Harry's gift, much to her surprise. It was late when they finally parted ways. Even after spending the last four hours with Malfoy she could admit that she was loathe to go home, so when he suggested they go for lunch the next day she readily agreed. He left her, after making her promise she wouldn't cancel on him, with a kiss on her cheek. Later, alone in her home, she could have sworn her cheek was still tingling from where his lips touched it.

* * *

><p>She woke early the next day. There were some chores she wanted to get done and over with before Malfoy came to pick her up. A pecking at her kitchen window alerted her to the owl delivering a copy of the Daily Prophet. After paying it a Knut, she took the paper and flopped down into a chair. She opened the paper with a heavy sigh, hoping the articles speculating about what happened between her and Ron had finally stopped. Her eyes widened comically as she took in the headline and picture on the front page. Oh yes, this certainly was another story about her but the man featured with her was someone completely different. Draco Malfoy.<p>

_Wizarding World's Golden Girl and the Ex-Death Eater Bad Boy. Are They Our Next Power Couple?_

Directly under the headline was a picture of the two of them. She stared at it, pulling it closer as to get a better look. She looked... incredibly happy. When was the last time she looked that happy? And why was it Malfoy, of all people, that had made her feel that way? She also couldn't help but notice how well they looked together. They looked utterly adorable. With a wide smile, she went about her day, counting down the minutes until her date.

She was just finishing wrangling with her hair when she heard her Floo activate. Thinking it was Malfoy arriving a bit early, she was quite unhappy to find both Harry and Ron standing in her living room. Ron's face was bright red and he looked as if he might explode at any minute. Harry had a grip on Ron's arm as if he was trying to restrain him. Both men's eyes shot over to her when they heard her walk into the room.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I tried to hold him off as long as I could, but..." Harry started to explain.

"Don't apologize to her! What is the paper talking about, Hermione? Are you dating that ferret?"

" I believe who I do or do not date is no longer any of your business, Ronald," she replied coolly.

He sputtered violently at her words and his face somehow turned a darker shade of red. She was about to tell him to leave, thinking to herself that she needed to change her Floo permissions, when she heard it activate once more. She groaned internally, knowing if there was any way to make this situation worse, it was Malfoy arriving. He stumbled slightly upon his exit, flickers of surprise crossing his face as he took in the scene before him. Before anything could be said, however, Ron lunged at Malfoy. Luckily Harry, with his superior seeker skills, was able to grab on to Ron and wrestle him back to the Floo. Shooting her a silent look that told her they would talk later, he Flooed them both back to the Burrow.

"What in Salazar's name was _that_?"

"Ron saw the article and picture in the Prophet and decided to have a childish fit over in apparently."

"Oh? I thought it was quite a nice picture myself."

She laughed softly.

"You know it wasn't the picture but rather who was in the picture that got him so upset."

"Obviously. What did... I mean, you aren't upset by it, are you?" he asked warily.

"What? No, of course not. I'm just happy they finally stopped writing about me and Ron, although I would rather they write nothing of me at all."

"What happened there anyway? Did you really stomp all over his poor widdle heart like the stories say?" he asked teasingly.

She sighed. What happened between them wasn't something she really liked to talk about. She had never even told Harry the full extent of what happened. And yet, something was pushing her to tell Malfoy. Before she knew it, the whole sordid story was pouring out of her like a dam had been broken. She watched his face carefully as she talked, watched as his eyes flashed with anger when she told how she had found Ron in bed with multiple girls, the terrible names he called her, and that one time he pushed her down during a fight.

"He's lucky I'm a changed man or I would follow after him right now and Crucio him to death. I'm surprised you put up with his atrocious behavior. Hermione, you had to know you were too good for him."

"I loved him! Don't say things like that! I was not too good for him, I'm not too good for anyone!"

He seemed slightly taken aback when she started yelling at him. He started to reply, but stopped himself. Clearing his throat, he began again.

"Hermione, you know that saying 'the truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off'? Look beyond the anger and see the truth. You are too good for him, hell, you are too good for me. You are like the definition of all things good and all I can do is thank the stars you've given me a chance to maybe prove that someday I can be even half the person you are."

Her eyes filled with tears at hearing his words. He was right, his words did piss her off, but she had to admit she felt so much better than she had since the break up. Rushing into his arms, she pulled his head down and planted her lips on his.

Lunch could wait.

* * *

><p>Years later, laying in bed next to her new husband, she thought back to that day in Diagon Alley. The day that brought Draco Malfoy back into her life was one she would never forget. She would always be grateful to him for making sure she didn't fall, but truth be told, she did fall that day. She fell in love with him.<p>

* * *

><p>Chaser 1 prompt: They looked utterly adorable<p>

Other prompts:

(1) despair

(9) examine

(10) "The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off" – Gloria Steinem


End file.
